Haunted
by XxWhispersAndDreamsxX
Summary: Was called The Lonely. Scarlet McCall is being haunted with dreams of the Hale house fire, seeing flashes of gold eyes everytime she looks in the mirror, She thought she was going insane, but it turns out she might just be the sanest person in Beacon Hills. (Season One)


A/N: I think we can all agree that this chapter is better written then the original chapter of this story.

Song while messaging Lydia

Run - Daughter

While driving to school

Female Robbery - The Neighbourhood.

Outfit in external link.

Pepper Spraying Stiles and Scott.

I was laying on my bed listening to Daughter while messaging Lydia, She wanted to know what I was going to wear to school tomorrow as it's the first day back.

I walk to my closet to look for an outfit that Lydia will deem acceptable, I pull out a plaid button up shirt and my All Time Low band shirt, Then pulling out some black skinny jeans with rips on them, I then went to a basket where I keep all my shoes, I grabbed my black combat boots.

After sending Lydia a picture of the outfit and she deems it acceptable, I go into the bathroom and start to wash my make up off. After doing that I start to turn the shower on, After letting the shower warm up I hop into it, Washing my hair and doing everything else that I have to do.

After washing the shampoo and conditioner out of my hair I grab my light blue towel off the shower rack and start to dry my body with it, Rapping the towel across my body I open the bathroom door and walk into my room to put on my pyjamas, walking over to my draws I pull out an old band tee and some underwear slip them one.

Walking over to my white bed, I crawl under the covers and fall into a blissful sleep.

Time skip.

I wake up to the sound of yelling, So me being me I go to investigate the yelling, But first oping my bedside draws and search for my pepper spray just in case we're being robed.

Walking down the stairs and out in to the kitchen, Seeing that no one was in the kitchen I then walk in to the lounge room, Just like in the kitchen there was no one in it, I then decide to go outside, Walking to the front door I hear people talking, I then open the door while getting ready to spray the robbers with my pepper spray. I then see the robbers and spray them with the pepper spray.

I then take a closer look at them and see that the robbers where not robbers, They were Scott and Stiles. I just sprayed my brother and his best friend with pepper spray.

"Oops." I say to them with a apologetic smile.

I then hear Scott mutter "What the hell"while rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you where robbers." I say simply

"Robbers." Stiles and Scott exclaims.

"Yeah robbers, you know people that steal stuff, Oh and I would advise you to put some water on your eyes." I say to Stiles and Scott.

"Well we wouldn't have to put water on our eyes if it wasn't for you, And where on earth did you get pepper spray from?" Scott says while still rubbing his eyes

"When I went to dad's last week, And I am now going back to bed." I say to Scott While walking inside the house, Unlike Scott I don't have a problem with dad, Well that might be because he bought me a car, But that's beside the point.

Finally getting into my room, I walk over to my bed and jump in it, I then fall asleep within the five minutes my head hits the pillow.

The Next Day

I groan as my alarm goes off, seven am is way to early to get up, But I do it anyway, Getting up from my warm bed to go into the kitchen to make some coffee and to grab an apple

Walking into the kitchen to grab an apple and make some coffee, After the coffee was made I then went back to my room to start getting ready for school, Putting on the outfit I picked out last night, I then when to my vanity to start putting on my make up and curling my hair.

My make up was really simple, Just some light pink lipstick and a smokey eye, I then start to work on my hair, I was just going to curl it with my hair straighter to create soft curls. Turning of my hair straighter and putting my make up after, I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, When I was finished, I start to get ready to got to school.

Walking over to my car and unlocking the door, I then started to car up and began to switch the radio station until I heard some good songs playing. I then started to ten minute drive to Beacon Hills High School, After driving for ten minutes I finally saw the school. Parking my car in the student parking lot and turning of the engine, Grabbing my bag before getting out of my Chevy impala 1967 and walking to the school building.

When I get to the pathway of the school building I see Scott and Stiles, Scott must of left before me, I was about to to say hi to them when I overheard some of there conversation.

"A wolf bit you?"

"Uh huh." Scott replies to Stiles question.

"No, Not a chance." Stiles demise it.

"I heard a wolf howling" Scott says when I decide to but into their conversation.

"No you didn't, You might of heard a mountain lion howl" I say to Scott.

"How would you know what I heard?, You weren't there."

Stiles starts to laugh a bit and then he replies to Scott "Because California doens't have wolves."

I nod agreeing to Stiles as I know for a fact that California doesn't have wolves, I mean unless a wolf really did bit Scott or werewolf bit him, But that's insane as werewolf's are a supernatural creature, and the supernatural don't exist.

"Stiles is right Scott, Wolves haven't been to California for sixty years, Maybe a mountain lion bit you?" I suggest to Scott as we start walking up the stairs

"Alright,Well if you don't believe me about the wolf, Then your definitely not going to believe me when I tell you about me finding the body." Scott says to Stiles and I.

"Are you kidding me" Stiles excitedly says

"No, I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a months"

"Wait, What body?" I ask Scott confused.

"Stiles and I might of looked for a dead body last night, After you sprayed us with pepper spray."Scott said sounding annoyed, From the part where I pepper sprayed him.

"Are you two crazy?,You know what don't answer that." I say to Scott and Stiles, but they both ignored me

"That is fricken awesome, I mean seriously this got to be the best thing that's happened to this town, Since the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia. It looks like you're going to ignore me" Stiles says while starring at Lydia.

I walking away from Scott and Stiles as I try to catch up to her without bumping in to her, But that didn't work out as I made someone fall to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, Are you alright?"I ask the curly hair boy.

"Yeah, I'm good." The curly hair boy replies to me.

"I'm Scarlett." I say to the curly hair boy.

"I'm I-" He was cut off by the bell.

"I have to go, I have chemistry with Mr Harris, And he'll give me a detention if i'm late, But you probably know that since you to school here" I say to the curly hair boy while trying not to facepalm myself.

"See you later, Maybe?" The curly hair boy asks.

"For sure, I'll keep an eye out for you at lunch." I say while smiling at him.

Sorry for the short chapter, My fingers are getting swore form all this typing.

A/N Who do you think the curly hair boy was, Comment and the first person that gets it right i'll dedicate the next chapter to you.

Dedicated to jestersh101 as she gave me some writing tips a few weeks back and they really helped me 


End file.
